Aurelia (HoLV)
Aurelia (オーレリア Ōreria)お嫁さん候補 bokumono.com is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley. Along with Chester, Aurelia will move in the valley midst Spring during your first year. Out of all the bachelorettes, she seems to have more of a wild side, which she has definitely suppressed since moving to the valley. However, it's clear that it leaks out from time to time with how she talks. Despite all this, Aurelia is a beautiful ocarina player, but she likes to play in private where no one can see her. 'Gifts' 'Schedule' Hero of Leaf Valley: Bachelorettes & Marriage www.hmotaku.net 'Event Path # 7: The Tale of the Blue Bird'http://www.hmotaku.net/?page=games/holv/events#7 hmotaku.com *'Type of Event Path:' Nature Preserve *'Main Character: '''Aurelia One of the many nature preserves of the game. The event involves hearing an ocarina upon arriving at the cafe area. Apparently, the music is able to attract the attention of the rare Bluebird, which is rumored to bring happiness to anyone who lays their eyes on it. Your job is to put on the best performance of your life to attract it to the valley. Can it be done? ---- '''7-1: Sound of the Ocarina' *'When:' Year 1, Summer 16th-19th or 21st (cloudy or clear) *'Where:' Cafe Area *'Requirements:' Aurelia must have 20+ FP *Upon entering the area, Wallace approaches you to talk to you about the music playing. He explains that it's coming from an ocarina around Mallard Lake, however, whenever he goes there, no one is around. He encourages you to give it a try for fun and to also teach your dog tricks! ---- 7-2: Friendly Ocarina Advice *'When:' Year 1, Summer 26th or 28th-Fall 1st (cloudy or clear) *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Aurelia must have 30+ FP *As you enter the cafe, you'll learn that Katie and Woody have also heard the music from the lake. Katie's interested in finding out who's playing it and has named the person the "Mystery Ocarina Player". Who better to help her find out than you? ---- 7-3: First Ocarina Performance *'When:' Year 1, Fall 7th-11th (cloudy or clear) *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements:' Aurelia must have 40+ FP and the ocarina must be in your bag *Since no one is at the lake at the moment, it's a good chance to start practicing the ocarina! Why not, right? After all, it's always better to practice alone. ... It's pretty bad... ---- 7-4: First Performance Critique *'When:' Year 1, Fall 8th-11th, 13th, or 15th-16th (cloudy or clear) *'Where: '''Carpentry Area *'Requirements: None *When you enter the carpentry area, an ocarina sound can be heard by both you and Gwen. At the end of the song, a bluebird will zoom between you two and fly away. Gwen suggests that the bluebird must like the sound of the ocarina. She then says how the song she heard the other day sounded pretty terrible and you confess that it was you who played. Gwen apologizes for laughing, but that doesn't stop her from continuing her laughter. She suggests you get a little better at it. ---- '''7-5: Second Performance Critique *'When: '''Year 1, Winter 3rd-7th *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' Aurelia must have 50+ FP *Gwen isn't the only one read to criticize your performance. Katie has her own words for you and thinks that you should practice a lot more. Upon telling Katie that you and Gwen see a bluebird, Woody asks if you're sure that it was a bluebird. As it turns out, bluebirds are rare and are an endangered species. Surely if someone found out that they were living in Leaf Valley, they wouldn't be able to build an amusement park. Katie urges you to get better so that you can get proof! ---- '''7-6: Second Ocarina Performance' *'When:' Year 2, Spring 7th-11th (cloudy or clear) *'Where:' Lake Area *'Requirements: '''Aurelia must have 60+ FP and the ocarina must be in your bag *When you enter the lake area, Aurelia will be there to help you practice your ocarina. Whether you fail or not, you'll be moving on to the next event. ---- '''7-7: Truthful Colors' *'When: '''Year 2, Spring 9th, 11th-14th, or 16th (cloudy or clear) *'Where: Church *'''Requirements: Aurelia and Chester are both within the church *Aurelia greets you when you enter the church, saying that she doesn't think right now is the best time to practice the ocarina. Chester appears to greet you and she tells him that she's going out for a bit. Upon asking and learning that Aurelia is going to practice the ocarina, he's pleased to hear that she's playing the instrument she's loved so much again and that he's grateful that he found it within the church. Outside of the church, Aurelia apologizes for Chester's behavior. She admits that she's the mystery musician, but she has an inkling that you already knew that. Aurelia doesn't want anyone else to know that she's the musician and doesn't have plans to play anymore. It had been so long since she last played it and she enjoyed having birds flock to her when she was a kid. There'll be no chance to practice today. ---- 7-8: Third Ocarina Performance *'When:' Year 2, Summer 6th-9th, or 11th (cloudy or clear) *'Where:' Farm Area *'Requirements:' Aurelia must have 70+ FP and the ocarina must be in your bag *Katie greets you outside of your house with some information. Woody and her grandfather believe that the bluebird will come if they hear a good performance. It aids her to believe that perhaps they don't need the "mystery musician" and she believes that you can achieve it if you play well enough. Katie takes you to the carpentry area where Gwen apologizes for laughing at you before. They both encourage to play in hopes of seeing the bluebird! ---- 7-9: Aurelia's Refusal *'When: '''Year 2, Summer 7th-18th (cloudy or clear) *'Where:' Farm Area *'Requirements:' Aurelia must have 80+ FP *Katie stops by your house again with some news. She tried to get Aurelia to play the ocarina to summon the bluebird, but she denied the request. The only way for you all to call the birds is by playing the ocarina yourself. Time to get practicing! ---- '''7-10: Aurelia's Reason' *'When: '''Year 2, Summer 7th-24th *'Where: Church *'''Requirements: Aurelia must have 80+ FP and both her and Chest must be in the church *Aurelia expects that you're there to practice the ocarina, but you talk to her about Katie's request instead. She still refuses to play the ocarina or to help you, claiming that you should just get better yourself. Chester comes by and is saddened to learn that Aurelia won't practice anymore. He mentions that her love for it started when he gave her ocarina when she was just a child. It helped cheer her up while she adjusted to Chester moving from place to place, bringing her along with him. He mentions how an organization meant to help endangered animals came to talk to Aurelia and she hasn't played the ocarina since that day. Because of this, Chester feels responsible for taking away her music and happiness from her, ---- 7-11: Childhood Trauma *'When: '''Year 2, Fall 2nd-4th, or 6th-7th (cloudy or clear) *'Where:' Farm Area *'Requirements:' Aurelia must have 100+ FP *Aurelia comes by to ask you about what Katie had requested of her. She seems skeptical about the idea that you had seen a bluebird but hearing you assure her changes something. Now, and after showing off some killer kungfu moves, Aurelia is determined to play the ocarina! At the lake, Aurelia tries playing the ocarina, but no bluebird comes. She reveals that a bluebird used to come to her whenever she played the ocarina, regardless of where she and Chester moved to. If she played, there was always a bluebird there to hear her. As she continues to talk, she mentions the group that came by to talk about her ability to call birds to her. It turns out that they captured the bluebird and released it into an unpopulated area to save it from extinction. Due to this, Aurelia feels responsible that her bluebird friend isn't free anymore and thinks that her music was the reason it fell into a trap, even if it was meant to protect it. ---- '''7-12: Duet Concert # 1' *'When:' Year 2, Fall 2nd-19th (cloudy or clear) *'Where:' Church *'Requirements:' Aurelia and Chester are both in the church, and the ocarina is in your bag *Upon entering the church, Aurelia asked if you want to practice or if you're there to ask her to try playing again. Since both you, Katie, and Gwen are all urging her to keep playing, it's starting to bother her. Chester intrudes on the conversation, giving you both the idea that you two should play together to call the bluebird over.While she's still skeptical that this would work, playing is better than hearing Chest drawl on and on about things. Outside, you and Aurelia play together. Afterwards, a bluebird is seen flying overhead and Aurelia believes that it's the same bird that used to visit her when she was a child. The bluebird flies around, dropping a single blue feather into Aurelia's hands. If you fail this concert, you will get a chance in event 7-13. If you passed, you can move on to event 7-14. ---- 7-13: Duet Concert # 2 *'When: '''Year 2, after failing event 7-12 *'Where:' Church *'Requirements:' You have failed event 7-12, the ocarina is in your bag, and Aurelia and Chester are in the church *Aurelia will ask you if you would like to try to play the duet again. Agree and you'll go outside to give it one more try. You can ask to play it once a day until you pass it or the time runs out to complete it (typically when event 7-14 would happen. ---- '''7-14: A Wonderful Day' *'When:' Year 2, Winter 7th-8th, or 10th-12th (cloudy or clear) *'Where:' Cafe *'Requirements:' You were successful at either event 7-12 or 7-13, Aurelia must have 110+ FP *When you enter the cafe, Katie and Woody reveal that a protection agency will be stopping by to survey the area. If they find clues that the bluebird does live in Leaf Valley, it will be made into a nature preserve! Aurelia is happily playing the ocarina and Chester shows up for a cup of tea. He's happy that Aurelia is happy now. However, it seems like Chester wasn't completely honest about where he had gotten that old ocarina for Aurelia... ---- 7-15: Let's Play Again! *'When: '''Year 3+, 30th of either Spring, Summer, or Fall (cloudy or clear) *'Where:' Lake *'Requirements:' Completed Aurelia's event path *Aurelia is feeling much better about playing the ocarina and invites you to play with her again. From now on, if the weather is nice and the moon is ''just right, you can play with her at the end of the warmer seasons! 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Hero of Leaf Valley Bachelorettes Category:Featured Articles